


The Pillars

by Jacqueline_64



Series: ROLLER COASTER [1]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Chaos, Episode: s04e22 Sweet Revenge, Friendship, Gen, Injury, Missing Scenes, Not Beta Read, Shock, Trauma, Uncertainty, hopelessness, life threatening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacqueline_64/pseuds/Jacqueline_64
Summary: A look into Dobey and Huggy's perspective in the chaos right after the assassination attempt by Gunther's goons on Starsky.
Series: ROLLER COASTER [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728343
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	The Pillars

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Although not a part of my post Sweet Revenge series or Gunther Sessions series, I do use those series as point of reference for this story, by which I mean that any literary liberties (such as the explanation why Starsky is 32 in 1979 – see notes on The Journey; the length of the surgery on Starsky, the length of his coma – see The Post Gunther Sessions) are the same as in the those 2 series. I got the idea for this story from watching Sweet Revenge in detail recently, focusing on Dobey and Huggy.
> 
> 2\. The medical equipment to which Starsky was hooked up in Sweet Revenge in the first scene after the shooting was laughable. Many fans with a medical background have mentioned this through the decades. So, for all my SR related stories and series, I’d like all readers to imagine a far more realistic set-up of (life saving/sustaining) equipment and machines that Starsky is hooked up to, like a ventilator, more IV’s and monitors. Also, imagine a far more realistic appearance of the area of his body that was injured: tubes, drains, bandages, tapes, incissions/stitches all that was missing from SR’s hospital scenes.
> 
> 3\. I always thought the nameless doctor who treated Starsky on Sweet Revenge came across as very kind, so in my imagination he became the Dr Jamison in my SR related stories and series.

#  **ROLLER COASTER**

The most used disclaimer:   
The TV show "Starsky and Hutch", and the characters from it   
are the property of the persons who hold the copyrights   
and other legal rights to them.   
This story is a work of fiction, written for pleasure only   
and not for profit. It is not intended, in any way,   
to infringe on these preexisting copyrights.

## THE PILLARS

Jacqueline©2020-04-19

**May 15, 1979 - 1:12 PM**

As Dobey exited the men’s room, he heard commotion coming from the booking desk. Almost everybody at the station had been a bit out of sorts because of the presence of painters and handymen who were giving the building a much needed treatment. There had been a lot of grumbling from all ranks of police employees who had to work around the ladders, paint tins and covers. But this sounded different. Instead of continuing on his way to his office, he turned the other way toward the noise and was met halfway by Robertson, an older sergeant close to his retirement, who came pacing toward him. His white grey hair in sharp contrast to his red face, he looked like he had been punched in the gut.

Panting, he addressed Dobey,  
“Captain, we’ve got a shooting outside. One of our men was shot in the parking lot. It looks serious, Captain.”

“Shooting? What the …. Where …. ?”

“Just right outside, Captain.”

Dobey quickened his pace as he walked past the squadroom where, about 15 minutes earlier, he had scolded his best detective team for taking advantage of the chaos caused by the painters by playing a game of ping pong. When he stepped outside the building onto the parking lot, Dobey walked toward a group of BCPD personnel, both uniformed and plain clothed, that had probably witnessed the incident. The closer he came, the more the knot in his gut tightened. He saw the familiar red and white of that specific car, too close to his liking to the commotion. When he arrived at the spot, the crowd made room for him and as soon as he looked down, his heart skipped a beat.

It was Starsky.  
  
 _They got Starsky._

“Did somebody call an am…….”  
  
Just as he uttered the words, he could hear the siren of the ambulance approaching. Dobey’s eyes searched the crowd. Where the hell was Hutch?  
  
Then he saw the other half of the team he privately referred to as “my boys”.  
Hutch was crouched next to the front wheel on the driver's side of the Torino and just stared at his severely wounded partner who lay in a fetal position, his curly haired head resting against the back wheel, bleeding profusely from multiple gunshot wounds. Dobey recognized Hutch was in shock and walked toward him, as the paramedics got their equipment and rushed to Starsky. 

Standing beside Hutch, Dobey had a much better, but also much more upsetting view of Starsky, whose eyes were half open and showed that the bright blue of the irises was rolling back in the sockets. This sight meant only one thing: he might lose one of his best men, right here in the parking lot, and Hutch might lose not only his partner, but the closest thing to a brother he’d ever had. Still, Dobey put all his faith in his Creator. He had to, if only to keep the other half of the duo going.

“Hutch, “, Dobey said, as he pulled his detective by the sleeve of his white jacket,  
“Come on, let them do their job.”

Hutch stood up, as if in a trance. Dobey, meanwhile, barked orders to other officers, to secure evidence in the immediate area around the Torino, while still holding on to Hutch’s arm. He only let go when one of the paramedics walked back to the ambulance.

“Young man, I run this station, the injured man is one of my team. To which hospital will you take him?”

The grim look on the paramedic’s face chilled Dobey to the bone and confirmed his worst fears.

“We’ll first have to see if we can stabilize him …. Probably …. Maybe Memorial ….” and he quickly returned to assist his colleague.

Dobey called Robertson and told him to stay by Hutch’s side before rushing back into the building. He had a phone call to make.

**  
May 15, 1979 - 1:23 PM**

“Dobey family, this is Edith, who ……”  
  
“Edith, honey – quick. I’m afraid you have to pick up your mother at Alma’s yourself. I’ve got an emergency going on here.”

“Oh, Harold! Why so last minute? You know I have to …..”

“Edith, there’s been a shooting here just now …. I can’t make it.”

“Oh, my Lord. Here? You mean at the station? Are you all right, Harold? What happened? Did you get the gunman?”

“I’m fine …..It’s too early …. I don’t know what the hell happened yet ….Listen, ….”

“Did he … are there …. Is everybody safe?”

“No, looks like they targeted my boys….. They got Starsky, Edith. I’ve gotta go back outside. They’re still working on him in the parking lot. I’ll be at the hospital ….. probably Memorial …. I’ll call you later when I know more.”

“Oh, my God … of course….. I’ll say a prayer. Be safe, Harold.”

**May 15, 1979 - 2:40 PM**

Dobey had driven Hutch to Memorial, as his detective was in no state to operate a vehicle. It had taken the paramedics until a little over 1:30 PM to stabilize Starsky enough so that he could be moved to the hospital. Dobey and Hutch had been ushered to the waiting area of the ER roughly ten minutes after Starsky had been wheeled into one of the cubicles.

Now, at 2:40, a team of emergency specialists were still working frantically to prepare Starsky for surgery. From what he had heard from the officers who were in the parking lot at the time of the assassination attempt and who were the first to witness Starsky’s injuries, Dobey understood that his detective had been hit at least three times by machine gun fire. He’d known it was bad as soon as he’d seen the enormous amount of blood his detective had already lost in the few minutes after having been hit. Dobey knew right then and there, that this was a touch and go situation.

But Starsky’s condition was not the only thing that worried Dobey. Hutch was definitely in a state of shock and hadn’t said much since the shooting. The few times he had spoken, he’d only seemed capable of uttering single syllable words. Now Hutch was pacing up and down the hallway near the waiting area. 50 minutes had passed since Starsky had been brought in, yet still he apparently was not stable enough to be transferred to surgery.

“Hutch ….. why don’t you get yourself some coffee or sit down. Don’t borrow trouble, son. As long as they’re in there with him, working on him, that means he’s still worth working on,” Dobey offered his detective.

“Borrow trouble, Cap? Just how many slugs in my partner’s body does it take before it is considered worth worrying about?” the blond detective snapped at his superior.

Dobey bowed his head, realizing his choice of words could have been better. He noticed a pay phone along the far end of the hallway and walked toward it. He called his private number again.

“Yes?”

“Edith, it’s me again. We’re at Memorial. They’re still working on Dave in the ER. From what I understand, they have to stabilize him before he can be moved to surgery.”

“Lord….. how bad is it, Harold?”

“It ……. It doesn’t look good, Edith.”

“How is Hutch?”

“That doesn’t look good, either….. He’s out of it …. A time bomb.”

“I guess you will be staying there for now? Until there is news?”

“Yes, I’ll …. Wait a minute …. I’ll call you back later, Edith, I think they’re moving him to surgery…” and with these words, Dobey hung up the phone before running towards the elevators.

**May 15, 1979 - 7:25 PM**

“Captain Dobey, I have your wife on the phone for you. You can take the call at the nurses station,” the young nurse said, before leading the way for Dobey. He turned after a few steps and looked at the forlorn figure who sat like a ghost on the small couch in the family room.

Hutch had been quiet for most of the almost six hours they had been at the hospital. Dobey sighed, and left his blond detective with his worries, as he stepped up to the phone on the nurses desk.

“Edith?”

“Harold, do you have news?”

“Afraid not, honey. They’re still working on him.”

“Didn’t they tell you anything?”

“No. There was some commotion a little while ago, I think somebody was going to give us an update, but they probably had another emergency because they left in a hurry,” Dobey sighed,  
“Well, as long as he’s in the OR, there’s hope….. right? There’s gotta be hope….”

“Of course, Harold, we must believe and keep on believing. Did you call his mother, yet?”

“No. Hutch was adamant not to call her until we know for sure how… if he …. What Dave’s …. He said Dave doesn’t want his mom to be alarmed unnecessarily, so ….”

“Unnecessarily! Harold, you said yourself Dave is in serious condition, that it doesn’t look good! A mother….. his mother has the right to know! I’d want to know if anything had happened to Cal!”

“I know, Edith. Don’t you think I know? But this is something that … it looks like something the boys have made a pact about, you know? They know each other best….. Anyway, Hutch is in no shape to discuss things like this with right now.”

“Harold, what do you think? Is it ….. Is this…. Is Dave ….”

“I don’t know, honey. Like I said…..as long as they’re working on him, there’s hope. You probably already understand I can’t leave here until I know, right?”

“Yes, yes, I understand. I’ll continue saying my prayers. It’s a good thing Mom is here to distract at least Rosie a bit.”

“Tell your mother I’m sorry I couldn’t be there and tell the kids goodnight from me. I’ve got to get back to Hutch, Edith, be safe.”

“I will. I love you, Harold. Keep an eye on Hutch.”

“Will do. Goodnight, love.”

**May 16, 1979 - 0:25 AM**

About ten minutes after they’d been told told that Starsky’s surgery was completed a little after midnight, Dobey and Hutch arrived at the ICU floor to wait in the family room. They’d been told that Starsky was moved to the recovery room where he would stay until his ICU room was ready. Two members of the surgical team, still in scrubs, entered the family room, fresh from the OR.  
  
“Good evening…. Or rather good morning, gentlemen,” one of the doctors began, as he offered his hand to Dobey.  
“I understand you are here for Detective Starsky?”

“Yes, doctor, that’s right,” Dobey answered,  
“How is he, doc?”

“I can’t give you any specifics yet, sir, uhm…” the doctor replied.

“Oh, Dobey – Captain Dobey, BCPD Metro. Detective Starsky is one of my best men.”

“Ah, Captain Dobey. I can’t give you any specifics, yet, sir. Dr. Jamison will brief you as soon as Detective Starsky has been transfered from recovery to his own ICU room. We’re here to inform you that we were able to perform surgery on Detective Starsky and to successfully remove three bullets from his body. We have documented the exact location from which each bullet was retrieved and we have secured them for your forensics department.”

“Excellent. I will have my team handle the transferal and documentation.”

“When can I see my partner?” a hoarse voice softly interrupted.

Everybody in the room looked at the blond detective, whose palor was a pale shade of grey, like he hadn’t slept in decades.

“Uhm,” the doctor began, before Dobey introduced Hutch.

“This is Detective Hutchinson, Detective Starsky’s partner.”

“Oh, good to meet you, sir, detective,” the doctor said as he shook Hutch’s ice cold hand,  
“I think that’s up to Dr. Jamison. I just mentioned detective Starsky is in recovery now and as soon as his ICU room is prepped, he’ll be transferred there and Dr. Jamison will let you know when you’ll be able to see him, sir.”

“How did he….how did he….. How did surgery go?” Hutch asked, his face a tense mask, his voice strained, as if he was barely able to make his vocal chords work.  
A split second of silence before the doctor responded, instantly made both Hutch and Dobey realize that Starsky was far from out of the woods.

“We …… were able to successfully remove all bullets from his body. Dr. Jamison will inform you in more detail, later. I’m sorry, we have to go now….” And off both doctors went.  
  
Dobey and Hutch’s eyes found each other, briefly, and Dobey did not like what he saw. For the first time since he’d been the pair’s superior, he noticed complete hopelessness in Hutch’s eyes; in his whole demeanor.  
“Well, I uh…… I guess we have to wait for this Dr. Jamison, then,” he offered.

Hutch didn’t even seem to notice Dobey was in the room with him. He remained standing, staring through the doorway of the family room. Dobey sighed and sat back down in one of the chairs.

**May 16, 1979 - 5:45 AM**

He woke up with a shock when he felt somebody grabbing his arm, and opened his eyes, only to find two wide eyed young women looking back at him.

“Careful, Captain Dobey! You’re lucky we happened to pass by or you’d have fallen off the couch!” one of the young women, exclaimed.

Slightly embarrassed, Dobey adjusted his position on the couch in the ICU family room. Evidently, he’d been overwhelmed by fatigue and had dozed off. He thanked the two nurses who’d caught him before he’d ended up on the floor.

“Thank you, thank you very much,” he checked his watch.  
“Is there any news about detective Starsky?”

“Not that we’re aware of, sir. You could check at the desk. Are you going to be alright?” one of the nurses asked him.

“Yes, I’m fine, thank you, but I’d be better if you could point me to the men’s room.”

The nurses showed him where to go before they left for the elevators.

Dobey washed his face in the men’s room and walked towards the nurses station.

“Excuse me. Is there any news about detective Starsky, yet?”

“A room is being prepped for him, sir, as we speak,” the nurse on duty replied.

Dobey was slightly confused.  
“I uh, I’m not quite sure I understand, ma’am. Some five hours ago we were told they were getting a room ready for him. Surely it doesn’t take that long, does it?”

“That’s all I know from the status, sir, I’m sorry I can’t tell you more.”

Dobey’s head was in no shape yet to delve deeper into the matter. Stress, hunger and concern were ruling his system right now. Then he realized that Hutch wasn’t in the family room when he’d woken up.

_Where the hell is Hutch?_

Dobey turned to the nurse again.  
“If Detective Starsky’s room isn’t ready yet, does that mean he’s still in recovery?”

The nurse checked some notes on her desk.  
“Yes, I believe so, sir.”  
  
“Is it possible …. Can I go there?”  
  
“Well, you can’t go into the actual room, but there is a waiting area there, too. Just walk to the end of this hallway and turn left, just before the stairwell.”

Dobey followed the instructions and as soon as he’d found the signs pointing towards the recovery room, he could see Hutch standing there, in front of the waiting area.

“Hutch…… any news?” he asked as he approached his detective.

Hutch just looked at him, before his eyes found the window of the recovery room again.

Dobey sighed, then looked through the window as well. There really wasn’t anything to see, except for a blue curtain behind which, presumably, was Starsky.

Dobey tried again.  
“Did you see him yet, Hutch?”

“Yeah.” Hutch’s voice sounded clipped and dry, as if he hadn’t had anything to drink during their long hours at the hospital.

“And? What did you …. How did he look?” Dobey probed.

A long silence followed before Hutch whispered  
“Machines….”

Dobey realized Hutch was running on empty.  
“Did you get …. Did you at least try to get some sleep, Hutch?”

Hutch turned toward Dobey with an almost menacing look in his eyes. Before he could say something, Dobey offered  
“Look, son. I know you’d want to find those who did this to him, but you won’t be able to do that if you don’t have your head on straight because you didn’t refuel! Now, come on. Be sensible. At least try to catch a few winks. There’s a couch over there, in the waiting room. Go on. If you won’t do it for me, do it for Dave!”

Hutch looked into Dobey’s eyes for a long moment before walking towards the couch with a tired, slumped shouldered, gait. He lay down on his back, crossed his arms across his chest and closed his eyes in a manner that expressed his reluctance to obey. Yet, within seconds, exhaustion made him slip into a slumber.

Dobey let out a sigh of relief before taking a seat in one of the chairs.

**May 16, 1979 - 7:03 AM**

“Yes?”

“I’m sorry, Edith, it’s me. Did I wake you up?”

“Don’t be silly, Harold. I’m the one who’s always up, first. How is Dave, any news?”

“They moved him to his ICU room, about 40 minutes ago. Apparently they had problems stabilizing him after surgery. They left him in recovery most of the night. And now they’re working on him again, or still, in his ICU room.”

“Lord……. How’s Hutch?”

“Not good, not good at all, Edith. I finally got him to get some sleep about 2 hours ago, but he woke up just now, steaming mad that I didn’t wake him when they moved Dave to his room. Now he just sits there, in front of the window, like a zombie.”

“Oh my. He can’t go on without rest! Surely he’ll want to find the shooters himself … or will you take him off the case, Harold?”

“You’re right, Edith, he won’t be able to function if he goes on like this; it’s not even been 24 hours and he already looks like death warmed over. I don’t even want to take him off the case, because the way he is now, he’d probably just give me his badge and gun and turn vigilante. No, I have to keep him in the fold. I just can’t get through to him, right now. He’s off, way off.”

“Isn’t there anybody he would listen to? I guess he’s not in the mood to talk to Phil now?”

“Phil? As in LaRue? Lord, Edith, if I’d suggest Hutch should talk to a shrink at this time, he might even take a shot at me, the way he is now!” Dobey sighed. Then something occurred to him.  
“I have to go now, Edith, I think I may know somebody I can call. I’ll talk to you later.”

Dobey hung up the phone, only to immediately pick it up again to call the station and have the desk officer on duty look up a number for him.

**May 16, 1979 - 7:21 AM**

  
The phone rang insistently in the dark apartment. Its occupant whined from under his knotted, silk, sheets – one hand searching for the light switch on the nightstand.

“This better be important,” he croaked into the receiver.

“Is this Huggy? Huggy Bear uh, Brown?” a familiar voice asked.

“Yeah, who …. Who is this?” Huggy asked, as he slowly sat up in his bed.

“Huggy, this is Captain Dobey. How fast can you come to Memorial Hospital?”

Huggy was immediately fully awake. Dobey calling him on his private number in the early morning could only mean bad news.

“What happened to them, Captain?”

“I need you to…. talk to Hutch …. He needs …..”

“What happened….. Did Starsky ….. Is he….?”

“I’ll fill you in on the details later. It’s important you get here A.S.A.P. Can you make it?”

“I’m already on my way.”

“Good, I’ll make sure you can walk straight on through. Thank you, Huggy.”

Although Huggy had not gone to bed until 3 AM, the alarming phone call from Dobey had woken him up 100% instantly. After a quick shower and shave, he put on his outfit from the night out before and rushed, with a racing heart, toward Memorial Hospital.

All the way on the drive over, Huggy’s mind was having a conversation with itself.  
 _Jesus Christ, Starsky wouldn’t be ….. Dobey said Hutch needs me, ME? That can only mean one thing, right? God, man, he can’t be ….. Nah, no, no, no, Starsky can’t be dead! How can he be? I would have heard something through the grapevine! Dobey calling me at home …. Sheesh ….that can only mean…. Hutch without Starsky….. No. Or, or did I misunderstand? Is Starsky OK and Hutch hurt? But why wouldn’t Starsky then…… Starsky is strong, he’s probably out there trying to find the guys who got to Hutch and now Hutch wants to go save him or help him or something ….. yeah, yeah, yeah, that must be it…. Dobey wants me to calm Hutch down, so he doesn’t leave the hospital before he’s healed, like he did that one time… Yeah, yeah, Starsky is probably out there, on a mission to get the bad guys, scare the crap out of them….. Yeah….yeah, that’s probably it …. That must be it ….. that’s gotta be it…….._

**May 16, 1979 - 8:14 AM**

He arrived at Memorial Hospital and cursed himself because he forgot to bring his wallet. That meant he couldn’t park in the hospital parking lot. He parked his car half a block away and half ran to the hospital. He was stopped in the main entrance hall by a guard who asked what his business was at the hospital, at this early hour.

“I’m here to meet Detective Hutchinson, he was admitted here either yesterday or this morning.”

“It’s not yet visiting hour, Mr ?”

“Brown. Listen, Captain Dobey from Metro called me this morning, said I should meet Detective Hutchinson here, A.S.A.P.”

The mention of Dobey’s name seemed to ring a bell with the guard, who pointed Huggy towards the reception desk.

“Yes?”

“Uhm, I’m Hu…. Mr. Brown. I was called by Captain Dobey from the BCPD to come meet Detective Hutchinson here? Right away.”

“Mr. Brown? I’ll see if anybody knows anything about this. One moment, please,” the desk administrator told Huggy, before she made an internal phone call.

Several minutes later she told Huggy  
“Mr. Brown? You can take the elevator up to the 6th floor, ICU, room 1, at the end of the hallway.”

He went on his way and on the sixth floor walked the seemingly endless hallway, looking for ICU room 1. Once he’d turned a corner, it was clear where he was expected.

Getting closer, his heart sank deeper with each step, when he recognized Dobey standing like a statue several feet behind Hutch who sat on a simple chair and seemed entranced while staring at something.

When he stopped next to Dobey, Huggy turned in the direction both men were focused on and the scene his eyes took in, stopped his breath for a beat.  
“Captain?”

“Some guys, dressed up like officers. He’s lucky to be alive.”

Huggy tried to digest Dobey’s answer, but his heart’s desire ruled his voice  
“He’s gonna be okay.”

Still fixated on his partner behind the glass, Hutch, hoarsely, spoke  
“He’s dying.”

Internally, Huggy was shocked. This was the first time in all the years they’d known each other, that one of the partners did not utter hope and belief at a time when the other was missing, ill or injured. He softly protested Hutch’s words  
“No.”

But Hutch continued, his otherwise velvety voice now a soft, hoarse, monotone  
“He …. He suffered massive damage…. The body can only withstand……”

Although the scene behind the window told him that perhaps this time not even a miracle could save his friend, Huggy’s heart and soul were in denial and clung to the slightest thread of hope  
“There’s a chance…..There’s always a chance!”

Dobey echoed him, in a dejected tone  
“Of course there’s a chance. There’s always a chance.”

Dr Jamison stepped into the corridor and looked at the men, unsure whom to address. Hutch immediately got up from his chair and faced the doctor  
“He’s ……. in a coma,” the physiatrist simply told him.

Hutch did not respond, perhaps did not even register what the doctor had said, and stepped inside the room to be with his partner. A nurse was making final adjustments to one of the IV’s hooked up to Starsky, before making room for Hutch. As he stood at the foot of the bed, he took in all the tubes and wires; all the evidence of the machines his partner was hooked up to. The machines that were keeping him alive.

Meanwhile, in the hallway, Dobey stepped up to Jamison  
“Hey, Doc, uh…….how does it look? How are his chances?”

Jamison looked at Dobey with a sympathetic expression on his face, before shaking his head  
“I’m afraid the odds are against him. If they weren’t already, his relatives should be notified as quickly as possible.”

Devastated, Dobey looked through the window into the ICU room where he could see Hutch, hesitantly, taking a seat at his partner’s bedside. He thanked the doctor for the grim prognoses.

_How am I going to tell him? When …. **If** Starsky dies, the department will lose them both._

Then he returned to his position in front of the window, next to Huggy. Two pairs of brown eyes looked at each other, briefly. The men didn’t need more than this fleeting moment to confirm they would do everything in their power to stand by the two detectives, their friends, during this disaster. Like pillars, they would carry the load with them, **for** them, to hopefully a happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this series was inspired by a song by Dutch singer Danny Vera (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cWe4e0_UmIc), see the lyrics below:
> 
> ROLLER COASTER  
> Danny Vera
> 
> Here we go  
> On this roller coaster life we know  
> With those crazy highs and real deep lows  
> I really don't know why  
> And I will go  
> To the farthest place on earth I know  
> I can travel all the road, you see  
> 'Cause I know you're there with me
> 
> You don't have to slow me down  
> 'Cause I will always be around  
> I will find my way back home  
> Where magnolia grows, where magnolia grows
> 
> But I guess you know  
> Why I do what I do and where I go  
> I try to fill that empty space inside  
> But I can't do that without you  
> You're even with me in my dreams  
> I see a sail, the seven seas  
> I will try to find my way  
> You're always there tomorrow, you're always there tomorrow
> 
> Here we go  
> On this roller coaster life we know  
> With those crazy highs and real deep lows  
> I really don't know why  
> And I will go  
> To the farthest place on earth I know  
> I can travel all the road, you see  
> 'Cause I know you're there with me  
> You don't have to slow me down  
> 'Cause I will always be around  
> I will find my way back home  
> Where magnolia grows, where magnolia grows
> 
> Here we go  
> On this roller coaster life we know  
> With those crazy highs and real deep lows  
> I really don't know why  
> And I will go  
> To the farthest place on earth I know  
> I can travel all the road, you see  
> 'Cause I know you're there with me
> 
> Here we go  
> On this roller coaster life we know  
> I can travel all the road, you see  
> 'Cause I know you're there with me  
> 'Cause I know, oh I know  
> You're there with me
> 
> Songwriters: Danny Polfliet / John J H Verhoeven


End file.
